This invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to a golf club head having a face insert.
It is generally accepted among golfers that the tactile feedback to the golfer's hands (the “feel” of a club) is improved for many clubs by the incorporation of a properly engineered polymer insert in the striking face of the club. Softer polymers produce a desirable soft feel but generally suffer from poor durability. Harder polymers have good durability and produce a more pleasing acoustic feedback but lack the soft feel of the less durable soft polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,871 to Fisher (“the '871 patent”) discloses a golf putter head in which the striking face is formed by a laminate consisting of a plurality of pads that provide different hardnesses to suit different strokes of different golfers. The laminates are bonded together by adhesive layers and, therefore, the vibration dampening characteristics of the laminates are degraded by the intervening adhesive layers. Additionally, the laminate forming the striking face is in direct contact with the metal club head and, therefore, not fully isolated from the metal club head.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,302 to Helmstetter, et al. (“the '302 patent”) discloses a golf club head with a polymer face insert. The face insert is disposed in a cavity formed in the club head face. The insert has a plurality of tabs formed on its perimeter edge that engage the walls of the cavity to center the insert in the cavity. The insert is installed by bonding it to the club head using an adhesive disposed in the cavity. During assembly, as the insert is placed in the cavity, the tabs permit air and any excessive adhesive to escape the cavity through the gaps through the tabs, thereby promoting a good structural bond between the insert and the golf club head. The insert is formed of a single polymer and, therefore, the material choice must necessarily be a compromise between a harder material with greater durability and a softer material with a better feel. U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,972 to Boord (“the '972 patent”) discloses a putter having a face insert formed of at least two laminates. The outer laminate is transparent so as to reveal indicia printed on the immediately underlying laminate. As with the '871 patent, the laminate forming the striking surface is in direct contact with the metal club head along its perimeter surface and, therefore, is not fully isolated from the club head body.